Haruka Mewokuramasu
| birthday = July 1 | age = 28 (Physical) 425 (Actual) | gender = Female | height = 165 cm (5'5") | weight = 50 kg (110 lb.) | blood type = AB+ | affiliation = Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = | profession = | position = Captain | previous position = | division = Sixth Division | previous division = | partner = Daiki Ueno | previous partner = Hibiki Sasuyōna | base of operations = Seireitei | relatives = Hikari Maebure (Great-grandfather) Akihiko Maebure† (Grandfather) | education = Shinō Academy | shikai = Tamashī Kagami | bankai = Kesshō Hahen Kagami | story debut = Spectre of the Past: Dawn | roleplay debut = Dark War: Prelude | japanese voice = | english voice = }} '''Haruka Mewokuramasu (目をくらますはるか, "Distant Radiance") is a and the Captain of the Sixth Division. Her Lieutenant is Daiki Ueno. Appearance Haruka is a youthful woman of delicate beauty. She wears her black hair in a long braid and has so-called "Ojou ringlets" framing her face. She has short eyebrows, a sign of nobility. Her eyes are grey and somewhat cold. Her Shihakushō is significantly modified and adorned, resembling an elegant dress. She wears the Captain's haori over it, without putting her hands into its sleeves. Personality Mewokuramasu is a proud and august woman, but not in an arrogant way. She behaves with an air of dignity and addresses all of the other Captains with genuine respect, no matter their own opinion on her. Moreover, she is polite even toward her enemies. Even though she seems to be a distant person who prefers not to be overly familiar with her subordinates, she is admired and actually liked by her Division. Whereas Haruka is technically a pacifist and she highly disapproves of fighting, she is more than willing to take decisive actions in order to finish conflicts as quickly as possible Dark War: Termination, Part 2. Plot The Dark War Arc Haruka attends an emergency meeting along with the other Captains, and is briefed on the systematically aggravating situation pertaining to the repeating attacks on conducted by organised groups of s. She remains silent throughout the meeting''Dark War: Prelude, Part 2. Soon afterward, she invites Captains Ikiryō Kuragari and Kurokawa Tadayoshi, both of them childhood friends, to her barracks. The three discuss briefly their declined relationship and the current situation. In addition to imploring to use more casual honourifics when referring to her, Mewokuramasu attempts to cheer Tadayoshi up due to his apparent doubts about the fate of the during the impending enemy attack. Later, the two Captains depart one after anotherDark War: Prelude, Part 3. The next day, after the elite Shinigami task force enters , Haruka tries to remind Tarō Kinzoku, Kenpachi Kuufuku and Fudo Shōdo about their primary objective, but the Captains promptly engage a squad of Menos. Annoyed, she soon interrupts them and blasts the remaining Hollows with Hadō #88, pulverising all of them in an instant. Then, she attempts to reason with the rogue Captains again, only for them to charge at the enemy headquarters carelessly. She agrees to simply follow them and catches up with ShōdoDark War: Initiation, Part 1. Subsequently, she uses her Shikai to allow both of them to climb on La Aguja Blanca's wallDark War: Initiation, Part 4. After finally entering the spire through a window, she senses a , Antracón, approaching. Captain Shōdo asks to engage the Hollow himself, and Haruka assents. Afterward, she observes the ensuing duel protected by a Kidō barrier and warns Fudo about the enemy's special abilityDark War: Initiation, Part 7. Some time later, Shōdo asks her to proceed on the mission without him and he blasts his enemy out of the tower, following him quickly. Haruka finds a stairway upstairs and goes furtherDark War: Escalation, Part 6. Several storeys below the enemy leader's throne room, she encounters another Vasto Lorde general, Pereza. Initially surprised and outmatched by his considerable power and speed, she struggles to find a way to overcome his special ability ''Dark War: Culmination, Part 4. Eventually, she finds out that highly condensed attacks pass through Pereza's deceleration field, and she uses a Shikai ability to concentrate Hadō #88 spell and incinerate her opponent Dark War: Culmination, Part 7. Later, she attacks Tinieblas by surprise after the battle has moved outside the building. Determined to finish the conflict as soon as possible, Haruka activates Bankai and utilises her ultimate technique to enclose herself and the enemy in a structure built from panes of reinforced glass. She starts to overwhelm Tinieblas by playing with her mind and blasting her with empowered techniques. However, when the Arrancar woman becomes furious she releases her true power and promptly defeats Mewokuramasu, breaking her Bankai and eliminating her from further fight in the process Dark War: Termination, Part 4. Only after Tinieblas has been defeated, the exhausted Haruka announces the decisive Shinigami victory Dark War: Termination, Part 5. The Spectre of the Past Arc Haruka is present during the emergency Captain meeting organised after the unexpected arrival of a particularly dangerous . Anxious ever since the Sōzōshin have been mentioned, she worries her distant relation to the intruder may entice hostility from her colleagues, but she, along with Ikiryō Kuragari, is relieved to observe no signs of this after Kaoru Shōki comments upon their ancient heritage Dawn, Part 2. Despite the emergency situation, the friendly meeting Haruka has planned earlier takes place anyway. Nonetheless, she behaves in an unusually solemn manner, bringing the attention of her guests. Asked about the reason by Sakamoto Risa, Mewokuramasu reveals Hikari Maebure is her great-grandfather. Alerted, Kuragari leaves the room after telling her to strengthen the guard, and Tadayoshi follows him shortly. Haruka requests and Kana Enodoriko return to their Divisions, though Captain Risa stays with her in order to protect her Dawn, Part 3. Powers and Abilities Trivia *In Japanese, she would refer to herself with 妾 (warawa), an old-fashioned female pronoun used by women of high social standing. Appearances Bleach: Dark and Light The Dark War Arc *''Dark War: Prelude'' *''Dark War: Initiation'' *''Dark War: Escalation'' *''Dark War: Culmination'' *''Dark War: Termination'' The Spectre of the Past Arc *''Spectre of the Past: Dawn'' *''Spectre of the Past: Morning'' *''Spectre of the Past: Noon'' *''Spectre of the Past: Zenith'' The Chiaroscuro Arc *''Chiaroscuro: Annihilation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Complication'' *''Chiaroscuro: Aggravation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Conclusion'' References Category:6th Division Category:Captain Category:Character Category:Female Category:Kidō Masters Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shinigami Category:Shunpo Experts